Demigra (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God= |-|Makyouka Form= Summary Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Demigra, Demon God Demigra, Majin Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75,000,000 years Classification: Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon God Demigra=Godly Physiology, Genius Intelligence,Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Acausality (Type 1), Dark Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Clairvoyance, Physics Manipulation (A major contributor to the creation of the Demon Realm, a place where magic overrules the laws of physics), Reality Warping (Warped all of Toki-Toki City), Reactive Evolution (Was gradually growing in power whilst he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Limited Sealing (Can briefly seal his opponents in shackles of time.), Black Hole Generation, Resurrection, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Transformation, Regeneration Negation (Mid-High; Pinned down and could have killed the Future Warrior, even when the latter is a Namekian or a Majin), Resistance to: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Possession, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations. After absorbing Toki-Toki: Enhanced Space-Time_Manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of space-time itself, Toki-Toki.), Intangibility (Can turn into sentient energy via Boiling Burg), Large Size (Type 0; In his Giant Demon God form), Total Event Collapse |-|Dragon Ball Heroes=All previous abilities, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (Able to seal his opponent's abilities, as well as significantly reduce their power), Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Heat, Ice, and Electricity varieties), Life Manipulation (Using Draw, Demigra can steal his opponent's life force and use it to heal himself before detonating it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fusionism (Stole the powers of Towa, who was going to merge the Demon Realm with the entire multiverse), Resistance to:Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Gods are immune to Android 21's waves) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Superior to the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa. His mere Mirage was capable of fighting the Future Warrior, who was fighting alongside Beerus) | Multiverse level (Absorbed Toki-Toki, the embodiment of space-time, gaining complete control of the entire multiverse. Was going to destroy all of history and recreate it in his own image. The Dragon Ball multiverse contains innumerable divergent timelines spawned from any decisions and changes across the present universes) | Multiverse level (Competed with the Future Warrior during the Infinite History Saga, making him stronger than Final Form Mira) | Multiverse level (Threatened the entire DBH Multiverse, overloading history with “overflowing possibilities”. Planned to erase the world’s history) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher ' 'Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: ' Multiverse level '| Multiverse level (Can tank attacks from the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range normally via sheer size in Giant Demon God form. Multiversal with abilities and attacks. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. '''Standard Equipment: '''His Staff, the Divination Orb | Same as prior, the Shirogame Fortress 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius. Received training to become the Supreme Kai of Time and was a candidate for obtaining said role, in which he would manage all of time. Possesses over seventy-five million years of experience plotting out a plan to take over all of space-time and recreate history in his own image, which nearly succeeded. '''Weaknesses: Is an arrogant megalomaniac. With Toki-Toki absorbed, he seems to have very little control over his power as Toki-Toki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Base (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) | Post-Toki Toki Absorption | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Dragon Ball Heroes Gallery 350.png|Wizard Demigra Assault Demigra.png|Demigra's new appearance in the Demigra Assault Saga Super Demigra.jpg|Demigra's Makyouka form in Dragon Ball Heroes BaseDemigra DBH.jpg|Demigra's return in Dragon Ball Heroes Demigra (DBXV OP).jpg|Demigra in the opening cutscene of Dragon Ball Xenoverse Giant Demigra (DBXV).jpg|Giant Demigra's final attack against the Future Warrior 18) Demigra (Giant Demon God).png|Demigra's Giant Demon God form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Demigra manga.png|Demigra in the Dragon Ball Heroes manga Demigra card.jpg|Demigra's card in Dragon Ball Heroes Others Notable Victories:'' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X